


National Heights Highlights

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara tries out for the football team, the school goes into a state of bliss, especially one Cat Grant, who doesn't really care for sports until Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The paper

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville had some great football scenes. It made Clark seem more like a kid and less of a god with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Clark is Superman in this and Kara has been on earth for a year.

_National Heights High School is centered around football. That begs the question, "Is it even worth spending 75% of the extra-curricular funding on a team that never wins?" other sports teams, such as_ _volleyball and gymnastics have consistently won state championships, yet they barely get any funding while the football team hasn't won states since its opening, in 1967,_ Cat Grant wrote, tapping her feet impatiently. She knew that hating on the beloved sport would cause upheaval in the school hierarchy but she was the only person willing to see the truth for what it was.

* * *

 

When Kara walked in on Monday, the school was in chaos. Over half of an already struggling football team was suspended for driving under the influence. Cat Grant, chief editor of the National Heights monthly, fueled the anger with an article that exposed the disgraced football team. Kara learned to love the sport when Jeremiah and Alex introduced her to the game. The Kryptonian could out-throw, tackle and kick any NFL player with her eyes closed. Kara always wanted to play for the National Heights Hawks but girls seemed to be limited by the gender roles on Earth.

"Hey, Kara! Have you heard what happened? The team had it coming with breaking the 2.5 GPA rule but this is a new extreme," Winn said out of nowhere.

"Maybe you have a chance to try out again," Kara laughed, reminding Winn of his failed attempt of making the team freshmen year.

"Speaking of that, Jimmy and I have a plan to get you on the team, so you can carry on the Clark Kent legacy!" Winn jabbered excitedly.

"Deal! If you can convince Eliza to say yes," Kara said laughing.

"We have that covered," Jimmy retorted as he walked in from behind the two, "Alex said that it took convincing, but as long as you don't expose yourself."

"So what's the plan?" asked Kara eagerly.

* * *

Principal Armstrong was the same color as Superman's cape when Cat stepped in his office.

"Grant! What you did was just as bad as half the football team. I hope your article was just a coincidence. The players drinking and driving and you writing a little expose on the team? I want you to write a paper that shows the football team in a positive light as soon as they get new players."

"What if I don't?" Cat challenged.

"Well, for one I'll be removing you from the editor position, and second, detention for three months for causing this riot. Maybe I'll even end the newspaper club. Now get out of my office!"

You'll regret this, Cat thought to herself as she sauntered out of his office.

* * *

Kara was completely padded as she jogged towards her friends, tucking the last piece of blonde hair in her helmet.

"Kara!" Alex greeted. 

"Guys, how is this even supposed to work? Are Winn and Jimmy still trying out?" Kara questioned as she poked at the mouthguard.

"We signed you up as Winn Olsen-" Jimmy said as Winn protested, "I thought we agreed to James "Jimbo" Schott the third!" Kara,  Jimmy, and Alex both turned their heads to stare at him.

"We need to focus," Alex stressed.

"As I was saying, Kara will be good enough to make the team, and when she takes the helmet off there would be no way for coach Quigly to reject her because she will excel at everything. Winn and I are really

needed in newspaper club now that Cat is in trouble for the latest paper, so we can't try out. Sorry Kara," Jimmy explained.

"Um. Kara, you need this," Winn blushes as he hands her a protective cup.

"T- thanks?" Kara stuttered as she hears the whistle, "Got to go thanks for the help guys!" she runs off subtly stuffing the cup into her tights.

"Good luck, and try not to hurt anyone," Alex calls to the retreating figure of her sister.


	2. Tryouts

Cat Grant sat in the bleachers thinking of something to write for next month’s paper. The pathetic group of buffoons they called “football team” had a 0-7 win to lose ratio. She flipped through her phone as coach Quigly called out the names and handed out training jerseys. Cat’s head shot up as she heard “Winn Olsen, jersey number eight.” A boy around 5”9’ caught the blue and gold jersey the coach threw at him. _This must be a joke, Winn Schott and Jimmy Olsen are both committed to the newspaper club. Jimmy could put his muscular frame to good use but the guy on the field is on the small side. Winn would get killed if he tried to play,_ Cat thought in bewilderment as “Winn Olsen” struggled to get the jersey over his helmet.

* * *

 Kara finally managed to get the jersey over the bulky helmet, she couldn’t take the helmet off and then put the jersey on like the other players, that could risk exposing her identity. She looked towards the bleachers, waved to her friends and returned to the fifty-yard line.

“Alright men, we suffered a great loss because of the stunt the team pulled. Players who are already on the team don’t have a guaranteed right to be here, Coach Tory will assign and reassign you based on your skill in certain things, like running and passing,” Quigly explained, glancing at all the players, “now drop and give me fifty!” Kara smiled as she dropped and pumped out her push ups with perfect form.

* * *

The journalist was observing Number 8 clearly, he seemed to be excelling quite well for a boy of his stature. After the grueling warm- up of fifty pushups and a mile sprint he was leading the rest of the team, they looked a lot less energetic than “Winn Olsen.” One kid had thrown up in his own helmet and ran off crying. The coaches had now split the boys up and got them to pass and catch at a distance of thirty yards. Number 8 was paired with a kid who was a very bad thrower, although his partner’s throws were going all over the place, the Mystery man managed to catch every one of them, even if he had to sprint ten yards to dive for it. Cat realized that this was the first time she was interested in football. If she was being honest, it was due to Number 8’s ass.

* * *

 Kara was miles ahead of everyone, she could pass, run and kick field goals 100 yards under pressure. Plus, she tackled guys three times her size. The coaches looked really impressed whenever she did anything. After splitting teams, the players wanted her to be the quarterback. Kara was slightly scared that they could tell that she was a girl when she talked so she made her voice deeper.

“Captains meet at the center! This game determines how well you make plays, without our help,” Coach Quigly challenged as the boys on Kara’s team nudged her towards the fifty-yard line.

“Tails!” The brutish linebacker from the other team called. The coin seemed to be falling in slow motion when it landed on tails.

“Receive,” the linebacker said while attempting to shove Kara, who barely budged as coach Tory ordered, “Keep it on the field, gentlemen.”

Kara was chosen to play defense and offense for this game, she walked up for the kick-off. She kicked it to the other end zone.

* * *

Cat was cheering the loudest for Number 8. It was near the end of the game. He was running to the end zone with most of the defensive line running after him. He was ducking and spinning around, it looked like the mysterious player was dancing around his opponents. As the final buzzer rang out, Number 8 flipped forward and touchdown! Cat smiled as the player did a dorky touchdown dance with the rest of his team.

“Olsen!” screamed coach Quigly as “Winn” stopped abruptly. “Take that helmet off and let me tell you something.”

This was Cat’s moment, the mystery that puzzled her for an entire hour was going to be revealed. The football player reluctantly removed the straps of his helmet. As soon as the helmet came off, long blonde hair began cascading down football pads. The whole team erupted in shouts of, “She’s a girl!” ,“How did she continue to run after being tackled by five players?” and, “Is she still allowed on the team?”

“Silent!” the head coach shouted, “the next peep I hear out of you people will result in a thousand pushups, each.” he glared.

“I’m guessing your name isn’t really Winn Olsen,” coach Quigly said as Cat was sitting up at the edge of her seat.

“My name is Kara Danvers, sir.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Miss Danvers. Welcome to the team!” coach said as the boys erupted in cheers and Cat let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“The rest of you pathetic lot will have to continue to prove your worth. Two more days of tryouts until results get posted.”

 _A girl on the football team,_ Cat thought to herself, _if her skill on the field today wasn’t a fluke, maybe she can be an excellent topic to write about._

* * *

“Coach?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“Can I have a word with you?” Kara asked as coach nodded, “when you told me that I can join the team, did you have any doubts?”

“Yes and no. You remind me of my daughter, she plays a lot like you, ready to handle anything, she ended up trying to carry the team on her own, causing her an injury and the team a loss because they relied on her heavily.”

Kara nodded pensively, “thank you for giving me a chance coach, I won’t let you down,” she said as she walked off the field and into the embrace of her cheering friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The practice before the game proved Kara's worth as a quarterback. She looked like she was dancing on the field. Cat was there for the formalities at this point and maybe because of the tall blonde. Kara was replacing their starting quarterback, who was actually happy about it because he hated the pressure the position brought and would rather be a wide receiver. The coach called the team over at the end. The team got new players, who were new and driven, but no match against other teams. Cat sorta used Kara as her last hope for a positive story. If the team loses she wouldn't have a story anymore. Although the Hawks lost all the time, going to the game with friends on Friday was a National Heights tradition. Cat refused to wear tacky face paint like a lot of her so-called friends.

* * *

  _I have the_ _brawns but not really the brain_ , Kara thought as she skipped around the field. Alex promised her that she would help her make up the plays from the sidelines, it helped to have super hearing. Alex also explained how to find a player is open and ready to receive the ball. Kara was still disappointed that none of her friends took advantage of the DUI incident. Her friends were skilled, Winn ran fast when he was being chased by stocky dudebros, Jimmy liked putting his muscular frame to good use as a linebacker, Alex was a strategist, she made the best plays. Kara looked up to Alex in everything, especially football. Her older sister played when she was a young girl. Alex was a kicker in little league football back in the day, she moved on to soccer in middle school. Kara wondered how she was going to pull some strings to get Alex on the team with her, but she knew that she had to be the best female quarterback in the district before the school considered more female players. Kara threw some more passes and attempted a Hail Mary at the end of practice that spiraled into the hands of a wide receiver. Before she walked into her personal locker room, coach Quigly tossed her a jersey,

"Danvers 8," Kara read out loud as she ran her hand along the shimmery material, "coincidentally my cousin's number."

"I know, kid. Kent was the best darn quarterback my uncle coached. Football's in your blood," Quigly said gruffly, trying to mask his giddiness.

"It sure beats the training jersey," Kara said as she wrinkled her nose.

Quigly laughed wholeheartedly, "Rest up tonight and make proud."

"I promise I will," Kara said smiling as she walked into the locker room.

* * *

 Friday came fast and Cat was sitting in the bleachers with her friends, she didn't really like them but appearances were important at the top. She was hiding her fear for her quarterback with a look of boredom. Kara's first game was against Banana county, they had the most quarterback sacks in the district but unfortunately, the most immature name in the state. Their mascot was a guy in a banana costume, who caused a state-wide ban on throwing food at the audience when an allergic reaction to the peanut butter and jelly sandwich almost ended up in a lawsuit. It was also the subject of the gossip column, the position Cat had in the school paper her first year. Banana country won the coin flip and they chose to receive. One of the county players, wearing the ugly white jersey with yellow highlights, resembling a white banana caught the ball. The Hawk's defense caught up to him for a first down. Cat ignored the game and listened to her annoying friends make small talk.

"Like, oh my god I want to see who the new quarterback is," said Emma, or was it actually Jenna, over the roar of the crowd.

"Girl, you are so thirsty. I bet he's hot. Just look at his arms," the girl Cat thought was the girl who was actually Jenna shouted slyly.

"I bet I will be the first one to sleep with him. Like I did with the last one," Julia bragged.

"And with the rest of the football team," Jenna snickered.

"Including every other team in National Heights," Emma chimed in.

"Well the quarterback is actually a girl," Cat scoffed in annoyance.

"I would bang a girl if it gets me popular," Julia smirked, "even if she ends up as practice."

Cat felt herself burn with jealousy. "Oh look she's on!" Cat exclaimed ending the conversation she wasn't really willing to hear.

* * *

 Kara was playing it safe by running the ball and throwing short but efficient passes in hopes of a touchdown. She was lucky that the defense easily stopped the other team. The Danvers parents couldn't make the game because they were out of town for a business trip. Kara still had a small army of supporters. Alex was on the sidelines talking to Winn and Jimmy about smart plays to help the Hawks advance. Kara thanked Rao for her super hearing and followed everything Alex said, ensuring the first touchdown. The crowd went wild, it was the first time the Hawks were in the lead this season. The other team quickly made their own touchdown. And then the Hawks, and the bananas again. The Bananas and the Hawks were tied 49:49 at halftime. The cheerleaders were throwing t-shirts into the audience.

"It's not like a cheerleader will manage to throw it up here," said a girl that was sitting beside the quarterback of the newspaper club, Cat Grant. Kara smirked and asked a cheerleader for a shirt. Kara winked at Cat as she threw a spiral into Cat's lap, in case she couldn't catch it. Cat gradually smiled at Kara.  _She has a pretty smile,_ Kara thought as she smiled wider, throwing more shirts into the stands of hyperactive football fans, and secretly a few into the area her friends were sitting at.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

Near the end of the 4th quarter, Kara was still thinking back to Cat driving her to win, just so she can see her smile again. Her team was in a bad position, the time was almost up and they were down by seven points.

"Two point conversion, c'mon Kara I know you can do this," Alex said as the clock went down to less than a minutes. Kara got the ball and started to run around the defense, hoping that one of her teammates would be open for the pass, it was a small problem because they had to run eighty yards in order for them to get the ball. Kara threw the ball into the arms of a wide receiver just as a pile of giant buff bananas slammed into her, desperate for a quarterback sack.

The last thing Kara heard was the announcer screaming, "Hail Mary by our starting quarterback, the one and only, Kara Danvers, who was also hit. Is she even okay?" the guy went from excited to concerned in a sentence, the crowd also didn't know how to react. Kara was pushing bodies out of the way and she rolled from underneath the pile. She got up as the crowd collectively shouted in relief, even the side with the Banana themed spirit-wear.

"We are having a long talk after the game," Alex said, "and fake the field goal and do a two-point conversion instead don't take chances with a coin toss,"

"I got some great pictures," Jimmy said excitedly.

"Go Kara!" Winn encouraged.

Coach called their final time-out with thirty seconds left on the clock.

"I'm glad you survived that Danvers!" coach Tory shouted.

"More like piss in your pants scared that she wouldn't have walked away from that," coach Quigly jested as he slapped his partner on the back.

"My sister suggested a two-point conversion but we fake it with a field goal," Kara said seriously, "before the game," she added just in case. The two coaches looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Cat watched nervously as the kicker was stepping up for a field goal. She spotted an 8 among the players on the field but she memorized what the set up was typically like with Kara was on. She stood up on her seat as the rest of the Hawks stood up with her. Kara was kneeling down as the ball sailed into her hands, instead of the kicker kicking it, Kara faked handing it to him and did a front flip into the end zone with the ball in her arms. The extra two points boosted the team into first place as the buzzer sounded, ending the first victory. Unfortunately in the scuffle, Banana's entire defense landed on the helpless kicker. Kara and the rest of the Hawks were waiting for the referees to fish his body from the pile. The kicker was moaning in pain and clutching his ankle in agony when the medical staff carried him off the field. Kara's team hoisted her up on their shoulders and they did a victory lap in celebration.

"Well girls, I think it's safe to say that Kara Danvers is good enough for a lay, maybe even fun for a few days," Julia smirked as they made their way down the bleachers.

"I got to go," Cat said distracted, "I need an interview with a player, I'll meet you guys at the party."

"Don't wait up for us, if you know what I mean," Emma winked.

"Oh, and enjoy the interview," Jenna said as she held up air quotes at the word "interview."

Cat stealthily walked into the girl's gymnastics team locker room. After an hour of persistent questioning, Cat found out from Jimmy that Kara had the gymnastic's locker room to herself since their season was over.

* * *

 

 

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away fire away, fire away," Kara sang as she scrubbed off sweat, which was worse for a Kryptonian because they didn't sweat. It was the effects of being tackled earlier. Kara was worried about Brady, the kicker who was probably out the entire season because of collateral damage from Kara's two-point conversion play.

"Hello Kiera," said Cat as she walked closer to the naked quarterback.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she hastily wrapped herself with a towel and quickly turned off the water.

"Don't be shy there's nothing that I haven't seen before," Cat said as she kept her composure by looking into Kara's eyes instead of her towel covered torso, "I'm just here for an interview, for the front page of the National Heights monthly.

"The last paper was very controversial. I heard it was almost to the point that Armstrong wanted to shut you guys down. That was less than a month ago," Kara challenged.

"Controversial is quite a big word for a jock, and from a one that reads, consider me impressed," Cat mocked.

"Consider the interview over," the Quarterback retorted.

"Consider this as your only chance to gain recognization, and maybe get more girls to join your little team," the journalist said coolly.

"Fine but I to choose the time and place and I want you to get out so I can change," Kara demanded, "and you have to join my me and my friends for our post-game game night. We conduct the interview when I walk you home."

Cat wasn't too keen on the conditions but she had a lot to lose, the paper meant a lot to her, it stayed when her boyfriends and girlfriends left. "Deal," Cat said smoothly after a few moments of hesitation.

"Meet me outside, I'll be done in under five minutes," Kara called to Cat's fleeting form.

"Doubtful," Cat called back as she exited the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a scene in Pitch Perfect, but I'm assuming no one is too bothered by that.


End file.
